People often have security systems that provide an increased level of security in their homes. Many of these security systems are in communication with monitoring services that can alert the homeowner and/or the authorities if a security event is detected. Security events can include, for example, an intrusion event, a smoke event, a fire event, a water leak event and/or any other suitable security event. Such security systems provide the people with an increased security level at home. However, when people are away from their home, such as when staying at a hotel, a vacation home, or a dorm, the increased security level enjoyed at home is lost. What would be desirable is to extend the peace of mind associated with a home security system to a remote location in which a person may be temporarily residing.